kc_our_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Redbrick Rammidus
Redbrick Julius Rammidus was a Fickolean physicist, biologist and pharmacologist responsible for numerous scientific breakthroughs in Ficko between the years of 1950 and 1990 (Mt). Early Life Upbringing Redbrick Julius Rammidus was born to mother Jane Rammidus, and father Julius Rammidus. He was originally called Julius Rammidus Jnr, however his mother had his name changed, with his consent, on his 16th birthday, following the separation of his parents. Jane Rammidus was a nurse and had studied to become a doctor at Nashing Port Central Hospital, one of 6 hospitals in Nashing Port, where Redbrick grew up. His father, Julius Rammidus Sr, was a wood-worker and aspiring sculptor. When Redbrick was 16, his parents separated because of personality differences and arguments. Redbrick went to live with his mother in Sarbura, Nashing Port, when not studying at university, whilst his father moved to Hypling, accepting a commission as a sculptor. According to Rammidus' biography by Peter Paul Davis, his mother promised she would 'never talk to father again' after their separation. Rammidus has suggested that on several occasions after that, both his parents had made contact, however it had always ended. By the time Redbrick was 19, his father was a relatively successful sculptor, and had been featured in 'Redbrick Magazine' several times, as well as winning the Dark Snazz Prize in 1927 (Mt). In 1928, Julius Rammidus Sr committed suicide in his apartment in Hypling, Yo Jo. Education Redbrick's prodigious ability was recognised early on in his life. At aged 3, he was able to read and write relatively fluently, impressing both his teachers and his parents, though his teachers claimed his parents were not showing sufficient interest in Redbrick's entertainment. At aged 5 he begun school and quickly received work far beyond his peers' level in order to stimulate him. He began solving complex mathematical equations at a young age, as well as showing an interest in taxonomy and zoology. He was able to identify the taxonomic ranks of any given animal from looking at it, and frequented the local animals home. Aged 8, Redbrick sat his Bag tests, test meant for Fickoleans when they reach 17 years. Redbrick achieved a rank 23.5 out of 25, the highest of his year, also setting the record for highest result in his school ever, and also highest result of anyone taking the Bag tests below age 15. He was then given special permission to take his Biggag tests, in which he received 22.5 out of 25, setting the record for highest result ever achieved in the Biggag tests by a person under 17, and highest result of all time in his school and his local area. University/The Mindi Test Aged 10, Redbrick began attending the University of Nashing Port, where he studied Medicine. He very infrequently attended lectures, and instead chose to party and become intoxicated, and also go to the library to study other subjects, such as zoology, physics and pharmacology. The same year he transferred to medicine & pharmacology, a 4 galaptagon course, and also took up a separate degree in physics. His tutors and professors began to suspect him of cheating in his essays and exams, in which he was consistently getting 'Royal Janes' (above 94%) or Aces (72-94%). They began to monitor his activities, and discovered his drug and alcohol habits. The university made a deal with Redbrick that they would not inform the police, who would arrest Redbrick for underaged substance abuse, and would not expel him from the university, as long as he firstly quit the habits, and secondly helped the university to solve the 'Mindi Problem', diagnosing a series of 12 individuals with a variety of symptoms, potentially in connection with the deaths of over 100 undiagnosed individuals, for which the government had given the university additional funding to solve. Redbrick quickly conducted blood test and saliva tests and noted a genetic disorder that kicked in at the age of 40 that meant decreased deterioration of motor areas of the brain. Rammidus worked with a team until the age of 15, when they had developed a screening process, the 'Mindi Test', which would allow the genes responsible to be identified and altered in individuals as babies. When he was aged 16, Rammidus left university with a Zoology pass degree, a Medicine & Pharmacology pass degree, and two Demi-Degrees in Physics and Biology. He then moved to Ficko City to attend Bons University as a guest lecturer. After doing the six lectures he had been asked to give, he then proceeded to organise a bank robbery with fellow lecturer Merchant Daggo. Criminality Nashton Whynil Bank Robbery Aged 16, on the cusp of turning 17, Rammidus began organising a bank robbery with fellow biology lecturer Merchant Daggo. Daggo was 42 at the time, and believed the bank robbery would go 'without a hitch'. Rammidus claimed that they both took part 'to test their intelligence and to find a greater rivalry'. Rammidus and Daggo hired two individuals from an organisation of jewellers and locksmiths, who then found people willing to help them forge a key for entry. Rammidus entered the bank having forged documents that suggested he was 65 years old and asked to set up a Premium Bank Account with Whynil. This identity was accepted by the staff at the bank. Rammidus and Daggo had also hacked into the local computer to display the cash balance of a different account holder at random. Knowing that he was setting up a Premium Account, and that the search network was separate for Premium and Non-Premium account holders, he could be sure the account shown would be a high figure. As such, Rammidus was given access to the vault, on tour, during which he made a number of notes about the security of the vault and the bank itself. He asked numerous questions of the bank-teller, who obliged. From that point on he made six payments into the bank on six different occasions, each time coming into the bank branch to make the payments, and giving his total savings, along with much of Daggo's savings, of sq25,000 in total. The jewellers and locksmiths hired, named Pete Snackiel and David Dizzlerhearn posed as security guards, with fake authorisation passes created by Daggo and Rammidus using internet software and with the help of a forgery artist they contacted and allegedly promised sq250,000 to. Snackiel and Dizzlehearn then went on to create copies of the central keys using moulds. In 1926 (Mt), Rammidus post-poned the bank robbery until a later date after he was approached by the Fickolean government to cooperate with a group of scientists to help develop 'The Talking Animals Society'. He returned to the project much later, in 1935 (Mt), aged 27. He had, by that time, received numerous prizes for helping develop anti-neurodecline drugs. Development of Pharmacological Treatments Neurocognitive Treatments In 1926 (Mt), Rammidus agreed to help create animals that would reach sentience by making multiple changes to brain structure and so on. Rammidus agreed to help alongside James Onic and famed scientist Friendly Fat, both of whom contributed significantly more to the project. The project led Rammidus to develop the drugs 'Clevups', which would increase the brain stimulation of an individual and help the recovery of those with neurocognitive disorders and mental decline. The treatment papers for this drug were published by Bons University and led to Rammidus to be nominated for the 'Allistair Science Award'. In 1930 (Mt), not long after the death of his father, Rammidus agreed to help in the development of 'Clevups' and other pharmacological treatments to mental problems such as chronic aggressive syndrome. Rammidus, alongside Pharmacologist Markus Brunnley, developed methods of helping in both structural and neurotransmittal forms of the condition by targeting cortisol, dopamine and carenzine neurotransmitters in the brain. They later went on to develop 'drug stimulation therapy' for numerous different conditions including chronic aggression, using 'Pro Clevups'.